Clan:Tranquil Dawn
Tranquil Dawn was founded in July 27, 2012. They welcome all RuneScape players into their clan. Their clan chat is Tranquil Dawn, and their forums can be found here. You can apply in one of two ways, through the Recruitment Thread on the Official RuneScape Forums. Their homeworld for P2P is 23. Rules #All Jagex rules apply, both on the forums and in-game (botting, real world trading, account sharing, etc etc) #No Immaturity. #No multi-clanning. #Try not to bring arguments into the clan chat. #Don't ask for a rank up. If we feel you deserve it, you'll get it. #Respect other clan members. Occasional swearing is acceptable. #No begging (no hinting at begging either, it'll be obvious!) #Keep at least 10 minutes between each forum bump. #Try and skill at the Citadel at least to claim your clan ring each week. #Only one account per person ranked in the clan chat. However, we do accept two accounts if you're willing to max out at the citadel each week on both accounts (your first account must meet clan requirements, your second other account doesn't need to meet the requirements). Website rules #Do not share any personal information with other members of the site that could in-danger yourself. #Show respect and maturity on the Website Forums, no comments that could offend any of the members on site or in the Clan. #If you make an account on the website, your username must be your RuneScape username as well. This is so that we can recognize and easily tell who the account is. Rank requirements *Recruit **Read the rules **Apply on the forums **Message an in-game ranked member **Minimum of 1500. If you are a friend of a clan member, and they recommend you, you can join even if you don't meet the requirements. *Corporal **Passed 7 day trial. **Full member of the clan. **Godless faction (not in any god factions) *Sergeant **Respected member of the clan **Been in the clan a certain time and shown a consistent amount of activity and interest towards the clan. **Godless faction (not in any god factions) The following ranks are reserved for factions. Rank responsibilities and requirements depend on the faction. *Lieutenant *Captain *General *Admin *Organiser *Coordinator *Overseer **Can accept forum applicants **Can kick guests **Can invite into clan **Can invite and kick members **Can summon Avatar **The higher the rank, the more authority you have within the clan and your faction. **In charge of mentoring and monitoring all members of their faction. (Overseer only) *Deputy Owner / Owner **Leaders of the clan God factions When you're accepted and invited into Tranquil Dawn, you will be a recruit rank. When you have passed the 7 day trial, you'll be ranked up to Corporal. If you show consistent activity and show interest towards the clan you'll be bumped up to Sergeant. To join either of the god factions you must post an application to join that specific faction. *Zamorak This factions covers the bossing side of things, and bossing events. *Guthix - This faction covers everything clan chat related, from activity, to moderating. *Armadyl - This faction covers everything Citadel related and Avatar maintenance. On the Clan homepage forums (located Community, Clans, Forums) there will be faction threads. Here, you will find applications to apply for specific factions and once you have posted on there please be sure to inform the relevant faction leader and be patient. Once accepted, you'll be able to join the faction and start supporting that aspect of the clan. Asking for higher ranks within the factions will only hinder your chances of ranking up. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:USA Clans Category:Active Clan